The Godparents
by Alice Arclight
Summary: During the baptism/christening ceremony for O'Brien's baby, Sisko and Major Kira share a kiss.


**Godparents**

Major Kira watched in rapt fascination as her baby was held aloft by Captain Sisko. She had not even noticed Lieutenant Dax by her side.

"Benjamin has always been such a sucker for babies," Dax commented with a laugh. "For as long as I've known him…no matter what mood he was in he would always pick up a new baby and coo and cuddle. It really is his week spot. You remember that Jemm Hadar infant that was abandoned here? You remember how he was instantly holding it and talking to it even before we had identified its species. Ha ha ha!"

"Yes," Kira laughed. "What's more amazing is how children respond to him."

Benjamin Sisko held Kirayoshi O'Brien out in his outstretched arms towards a window that showed out to the stars.

"Behold!" he said to the infant in a booming voice. "The only thing greater than yourself."

When the baby began to whimper at the disturbance Benjamin held him close to his ear and said soothingly, "Easy, little man. It's allright."

Yoshi's parents also pleased at Captain Sisko's deft handling of their infant son. He was their enthusiastic first choice to perform this semi-religious Christening ceremony.

"Alright everybody," Sisko commanded. "Gather around."

It was a small private affair but most of the senior staff of Deep Space Nine and their friends was there: Worf, Jadzia, Jake Sisko, Doctor Bashir, Rom, Leeta, and even non-sentimenta bar owner, Quark.

When everybody was formed in a crude circle surrounding Benjamin the baby and a large bowl of water, Sisko asked:

"Okay, do you have the godparents selected?"

"Oh!" Chief O'Brien gave an embarrassed smile. "I forgot to tell you. You're going to have to pull double duty on this one, Captain. Not only as our ersatz clergy man but also as the godfather…if you'll accept."

"Aww…" Sisko laughed heartily, "Well, now I am doubly honored. But what of the godmother?"

"Well WE would be honored," Keiko began, turning to Major Kira. "If our baby's birth mother, Kira Nerys would be the godmother."

Taken sufficiently aback Kira didn't know what to say for a few seconds. She was hesitant.

"What do you say, Major?" Sisko prompted. "It is just for tradition's. It won't interfere with The Way of the Prophets."

Being reassured by a living icon of her own religion helped assuage any of Kira's doubts immensely.

"Yes, of course," she assented. "But I don't know even what I am supposed to do."

"Well," Obrien explained. "Traditionally the godparents are to assure that their godchild is brought up religiously and are supposed to the adopt the child as their own in the event of the death of the parents. There's a bit more to it than that, but, really, for our non-formal purposes we just need you to stand with the godfather during the christening. Heh-heh!"

Kira stepped forward in a bit of a daze into the middle of the circle with Captain Sisko.

"I am ready," she said softly looking up into her commander's eyes.

"Well…without further ado…" Benjamin begain…

He held out KiraYoshi out to the small group and then with loving graced skimmed the baby's head in the bowl of water. He then took some of the drops from the base of Yoshi's head and with his finger made the sign of the cross on his tiny forehead.

"In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit," Benjamin intoned. "I christen thee Kirayoshi O'Brien."

The assembled audience clapped.

Then Benjamin held out his hand to Major Kira. She took it with both of hers and squeezed tightly.

"Okay, now we hold the baby together," he instructed her.

When Benjamin's right hand and Kira's left hand were embracing the infant bundle Captain Sisko said reverently:

"I, Benjamin Sisko, solemnly pledge to be the loving godfather to this child…now and forever." He turned his gaze to Kira. "Now you say you will be the godmother to the child."

"I, Kira Nerys, solemnly pledge to be the godmother to this child…now and forever." Kira Nerys abruptly but softly kissed Benjamin just as she finished the last word.

Captain Sisko gave her a surprised smile.

"Okay…" he started. "Well that's not normally part of the ceremony, but as this is a very non-traditional set up I guess it works."

"I'm sorry," Kira apologized with a very un-apologetic beaming smile on her face. "I just…" she trailed off with a shrug, not even attempting to really finish her sentence.

"Well…" Sisko said acceptingly. "Normally the godparents _are_ married in these type of ceremonies. So I guess a kiss between pretend husband and wife is forgiveable."

Maybe it was the post-natal hormones still coursing through her body that allowed Kira to be even more bold:

"You can kiss me back if you like," she said.

Sisko, caught a little off guard by the wording of this request, gave a bemused to his first officer and wondered what was going on with her. He didn't feel that he could properly decline without offending a woman he respected very much.

"Oh, well of course it would be my pleasure to kiss the dear godmother of my godchild," he laughed

He bent down to kiss roughly where she had kissed him but a little closer to her cheek, but with smooth motion Kira turned her face into him and tilted back her head slightly. Benjamin could not abort the approach.

Their lips met and while the amount of contact sufficiently demonstrated innocent tentativeness, it was also, but just slightly long to convey the possibility of something more to the onlookers.

A facetious 'woohoo' sounded from somebody, Benjamin acknowledge in the back of his mind while still in mid-kiss and that probablya Jadzia. 'Good old Dax, always trying to make trouble for me', Ben thought wryly to himself.

When they parted labials, Sisko found himself looking into the reopening large brown eyes of a very beautiful Kira Nerys.

All she said to him, with an unmistakable level of intimate sincerity was, "Thank you."


End file.
